


Good For You

by magnusbicon



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram's pov, Coda, Light Angst, M/M, he's so gone for simon but v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Anyway, it looks like things are working out the way you wanted them to. So, good for you.He sounded bitter and he knew it, but a small part of him wanted it to sting, to get just a little bit of payback for all of the hurt that was surfacing inside of him.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a Bram centered story where he realizes it's Simon and then hears about the Cal thing and all his feelings on it when he writes the email (he totally sounds jealous) and tells Simon he's glad it's working out for him.

Bram had never considered himself to be an overly complicated person. He studied hard, played soccer, and hung out with his friends. 

He emailed Jacques. 

 _Simon_. 

For months he had been emailing Simon Spier, the boy he had been crushing on for years.

It should have been good news, something to smile like an idiot about when no one else was around to witness how pathetic he really was, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t feel anything except for raging fear that churned in his stomach. He had spent so long hiding behind those emails that he had no idea how to step out into the light of day, and to make matters even worse, he was stuck listening to Simon and his friends talk about Cal Price in their English class. 

“Simon,” Abby said, leaning forward to catch his attention. “I was just telling Nick about what happened in rehearsal yesterday.”

“Yes,” Nick chimed in immediately. “Who, pray tell, is this Calvin fellow?”

Bram clearly knew how to connect the dots, seeing as he ultimately figured out Jacques was Simon on his own, so it wasn’t too hard for him to realize that the blue eyes Simon had wished were his own in that email were actually Cal’s. It wasn’t like Bram could blame him. He might have been hung up on Simon for almost as long as he could remember, but he wasn’t blind. Cal was cute, and in theater, and probably had way more in common with Simon than Bram ever would.

That, however, didn’t stop him from feeling hurt, even as Simon insisted that whatever had happened was nothing. He had no idea how things had fallen apart so quickly. One minute he had everything he wanted- even if he didn’t know that to begin with- and the next it had all slipped out of his grasp. 

He went home that afternoon and read Simon’s email over and over again, wondering how he could keep assuring Bram that he wanted to know him when he was busy ogling someone else at school. It wasn’t fair to him, and even though Simon was the one person he wanted more than anything, he didn’t know if he could put his heart on the line like that. 

He stared blankly at his laptop screen for a few moments, his fingers resting on the keys, and then began typing, his throat feeling tighter with every word. It was nothing miraculous, only a few sentences long, but it felt like the one thing that had been keeping him afloat had just deflated.

_Anyway, it looks like things are working out the way you wanted them to. So, good for you._

He sounded bitter and he knew it, but a small part of him wanted it to sting, to get just a little bit of payback for all of the hurt that was surfacing inside of him. He signed the email and sent it off, softly shutting his laptop once he was sure it went through, and leaned back in his chair as tears blurred his vision. 

He didn’t know where to go from there, or if there was anywhere  _to_  go, but he did know that despite everything that had happened, he was still completely head over heels for Simon Spier. 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr at [nauseatedbram](https://nauseatedbram.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
